ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield
WCSF Battlefield is a pay-per-view event from the WCSF held in the month of March/April. This pay-per-view hosts the final rounds of the annual Battlefield Tournament; a knockout singles tournament that determines the Number One Contender to the top-tier championship of either Unleashed or Mayhem. The 2007 Battlefield event will mark the first Battlefield Tournament to be contested with the brand split in effect. Results: Battlefield 2006 Battlefield 2006 took place on January 25th, 2006 in The Rose Garden Arena in Portland, Oregon. High Voltage * The Union Jacks (U.K. Dragon and British Retake) defeated Aerotisma and Matthew Phoenix * David Bane defeated Mysterious Battlefield * Battlefield Quarter-Final: The Executioner defeated David Logan via countout ** Chris Cameron attacked David Logan, knocking him out for the countout win for Ex. * Battlefield Quarter-Final: Dynamite defeated Oblivion ** Dynamite pinned Oblivion after hitting the C4. * 'Battlefield Quarter-Final: Everwinter defeated Chris Hunter via submission ** Everwinter forced Hunter to submit with the Frostbite. * '''Battlefield Quarter-Final: Bale defeated Brian Davis ** Bale pinned Davis while using the ropes for leverage. * 'Vincent Viazon defeated Merrick Brycen to win the WCSF Crusierweight Championship ** Viazon reversed the Anaconda Vice into a pin for the win. * 'The Untouchables defeated the WCSF Tag Team Champions Los Illuminados via disqualification ** Chris Michaels hit Celedor with a steel chair to disqualify Los Illuminados. * '''Battlefield Semi-Final: The Executioner defeated Everwinter via submission ** Ex forced Everwinter to submit with the Execution. * '''Battlefield Semi-Final: Dynamite defeated Bale ** Dynamite pinned Bale after hitting a Baler and a C4. * 'Delroy Andrews (w/Charisma) defeated Jason Daniels to retain the WCSF Middleweight Championship ** Andrews pinned Daniels after the use of brass knuckles snuck in by Charisma. After the match, Delroy Andrews was stripped of the Middleweight Championship and was crowned the first-ever WCSF International Champion * '''Rage Mishima defeated Blue Dragon ** Mishima pinned Dragon after hitting the Orochi Crush. * Battlefield Final: Dynamite defeated The Executioner to win the Battlefield Tournament ** Dynamite pinned Ex after hitting the C4. * Chris Cameron defeated Jason Williams to win the WCSF Heavyweight Championship ** Cameron pinned Williams after interference from Daniels. Results: Battlefield 2007 Battlefield 2007 took place on April 23rd, 2007 in Annapolis, MD. '''High Voltage * "The Spartan" Alexis Eneas defeated Sean Knight * Apollo Lynx & Tyler Rice defeated Aaron J Gray and Nick Envy * The Mafia vs. Thunder Storm ended in a no-contest via interference from The Gamers * Matt Sharp vs. Riko Suave vs. Shaen Doane ended in a triple countout Battlefield Tournament Quarterfinals: 10-Minute Time Limit per match * Battlefield Quarter-Final: Johnny Briggs defeated Saxon Storm via pinfall ** Briggs pinned Storm after hitting the Crash Test on Storm. * Battlefield Quarter-Final: Chris Cameron defeated Tristagi ** Cameron pinned Tristagi after hitting the Fate's Deadline. * 'Battlefield Quarter-Final: Jason Daniels defeated Everwinter via pinfall ** Daniels pinned Everwiner with a sunset flip into a jack-knife pin. * '''Battlefield Quarter-Final: Rage Mishima defeated Reaper via pinfall ** Mishima pinned Reaper with a small package after interference from Danny Black. * 'Charisma defeated Dayton Michaels to retain the WCSF Womens Championship ** Charisma pinned Michaels after Lisa Marie interfered and attacked Michaels. * The Union Jacks defeated Carnage Crew to win the WCSF Mayhem Tag Team Championship ** Dragon pinned Dale after Retake hit the British Bomber on Dale and a chair shot. * '''Chris Jackson defeated Jerry Platinum, Cyanide Lee (w/Amara Isley) and Axis to win the WCSF Middleweight Championship ** Jackson pinned Axis after hitting the Reverse Death Valley Driver. This match saw the WCSF Cruiserweight Championship become defunct and replaced by the Middleweight Title. * Delroy Andrews defeated Samuel Silver in a Hardcore Match (w/ Jack Cannon as Special Guest Commentator) ** Andrews rendered Silver incapacitated and unable to continue the match via severe injuries. As a result, the victory was awarded to Delroy Andrews. Tournament Semifinals: 15-Minute Time Limit per match * '"Unleashed Brand Final: Jason Daniels defeated Johnny Briggs via pinfall ** Daniels pinned Johnny Briggs after hitting the Angelic Touch. * '''Mayhem Brand Final: Rage Mishima defeated Chris Cameron via submission ** Mishima forced Cameron to submit with the BGP - Brutal God Project. * '"Superstar" Johnny U defeated Vincent Viazon to win the WCSF International Championship ** Johnny U forced Viazon to submit with The IR. * 'Steve Sinistra defeated Matt Falcon in a Steel Cage Match ** Sinistra won via escape from the cage after Falcon hit the Shockwave into the cage wall, forcing it to fall and to allow Sinistra to exit the cage. After the match, Falcon Shockwaved Sinistra onto a steel chair. * '''Weapon vs. Weapon: Chris Michaels ''(Golden Cross) defeated Chris Osbourne (Barbed Wire Steel Chair) ** Michaels pinned Osbourne after a barbed-wired chair con-chair-to. * ''Battlefield Tournament Final:'' Rage Mishima defeated Jason Daniels ** Mishima pinned Daniels after hitting the Orochi Crush to earn a World Championship title shot at Revolution 3. * Alex Morgan defeated Bray R.S and The Executioner to win the WCSF Unleashed Championship ** Morgan pinned Bray after interference from Zhilone, Everwinter, Axis and Jerry Platinum. John Zhilone low blowed Bray and made the three-count. After the match, Ralph Pierce appointed a returning Jason Williams as the new CO-General Manager of Unleashed. Williams' first act as Co-GM was to book Morgan to defend the Unleashed Title against Bray R.S. in a Ladder Match. * '''Dynamite defeated Brian Davis to retain the WCSF Mayhem Championship **Dynamite pinned Davis after Delroy Andrews and Jack Cannon interfered and attacked Davis with a double-DDT into thumbtacks. After the match, Chris Cameron saved Brian Davis from a 3-on-1 assault. This win marks Dynamite as the longest reigning champion in the history of the WCSF. 'BATTLEFIELD 2009 - JANUARY 29. 2009' * Battlefield Quarterfinal: Samuel "The Switch" Silver d/ Bale ** Silver hits bale with a chair while the ref is knocked out. * Shane Evans d/ Craig Bell ** Evans pins Bell after the Menace To Society. * Southern Hardcore d/ Gangsta Nation by DQ. ** GN retains their tag titles due to the DQ. * Johnny Devine d/ "Fabulous" Freddy Flynn in a Career vs Charisma match. ** As per the stipulation, Flynn is forced to retire. * Battlefield Quarterfinal: Mark Thomas d/ Tomohiro Matsuda ** Thomas hits the Grand Slam for the pin. * Battlefield Quarterfinal: Mike Maverick draws Tristagi ** The match ends with a double countout. * Battlefield Quarterfinal: "Superstar" Johnny U d/ Daz ** U holds the tights after Outland distracts Daz. * Samuel "The Switch" Silver d/ Reaper ** Reaper is counted out. * Amen d/ Jack Douglas to retain the WCSF International Championship ** Amen hits the Thunder from Down Under for the win. * Super Ninja d/ Joshua Leo Outland ** Ninja wins by pinfall. * Muntari Mebah d/ Johnny Briggs ** Mebah pins Briggs after the Africa Slam. * Brian Davis d/ The Executioner in a Last Man Standing match. ** Executioner can't answer the 10 count after a Silver Star Slam through the announce table. * Battlefield Semifinal: Rage Mishima d/ Mark Thomas ** Mishima is announced as Thomas' opponent due to Maverick & Tristagi's double countout. ** Mishima uses a rear naked choke to make Thomas tap. * Battlefield Semifinal: "Superstar" Johnny U d/ Samuel "The Switch" Silver ** The injured Silver is no match for U and succumbs to the Touchdown Pass. * Alex Morgan d/ Riko Suave to win the WCSF Mayhem Championship ** Morgan hits the dragonslayer for the pin. * David Logan d/ Dynamite in an I Quit, Loser Gets Fired match. ** Dynamite shocks everyone by immediately taking the mic and quitting, then walking out of the arena. * Anthony Blake d/ Sinistra to win the WCSF Rampage Championship ** Blake hits the screwdriver to win his first World Title. * Battlefield Finals: Rage Mishima d/ "Superstar" Johnny U ** Mishima hits the Orochi Revolver for the win. BATTLEFIELD 2010 Was held on July 3rd, 2010 at the Skydome in Toronto, Canada. BATTLEFIELD QUARTERFINAL: * Mike Maverick d/ Draven ** Mav wins with the Facelift. BATTLEFIELD QUARTERFINAL: * Daz d/ Nick Foster ** Daz wins with a rollup after Shane Evans accidentally hits Foster. WCSF Tag Team Championship Match: * Team Catwalk © d/ Sin City Saints. ** TC wins when Brody uses a belt buckle off his ring attire and clocks Vegas. BATTLEFIELD QUARTERFINAL: * "The Brooklyn Kid" Damon Jordan d/ Muntari Mebah ** Jordan hits the Knockout Punch for the win. BATTLEFIELD QUARTERFINAL: * Anthony Blake d/ Rage Mishima ** Mebah purposely hits his ally Blake to get his rival Mishima DQ'd. * Riko Suave d/ Sinistra ** Suave hits the Suavesault for the win. BATTLEFIELD SEMIFINAL: * Daz d/ "The Brooklyn Kid" Damon Jordan ** Daz hits the Dazaster Driver after avoiding the Knockout Punch. BATTLEFIELD SEMIFINAL: * Mike Maverick d/ Anthony Blake ** Mav hits the Facelift after spitting in Blake's face to blind him. STARLET BATTLEFIELD FINAL: * Nicola Manson d/ Isis ** Manson wins with a rollup. SEAN KNIGHT INVITATIONAL FOR THE WCSF International Championship * Sean Knight © d/ Alex Morgan ** Morgan makes his return to the WCSF and gets himself purposely counted out in protest of his firing. BATTLEFIELD FINAL: * Daz d/ Mike Maverick ** Daz wins after his rival The Executioner attacks both men and pulls Daz on top. WCSF World Championship Match: * Mark Thomas d/ Johnny Devine © ** Thomas wins with the Triple Play to win his first WCSF World Championship. BATTLEFIELD 2011 Was held on October 27th, 2011 in Liverpool, England. Battlefield Quarterfinal: * Desmond Frazier d/ Daz ** Frazier pins Daz with the Unbreakable. Battlefield Quarterfinal: * Shane Evans d/ Rage Mishima ** Evans pins Mishima after a Lullabye and Menace to Society DDT. * Andrew Logan d/ Spencer Miller ** Logan wins after a Silver Spoon. Battlefield Quarterfinal: * Vincent Viazon d/ Johnny Devine ** Viazon shocks Devine with a rollup. Battlefield Quarterfinal: * Amos Hess d/ Sean Knight ** Hess replaces Muntari Mebah, who was fired. Handicap Match: * Alex Morgan d/ Sin City Saints ** Morgan hits the Dragonslayer on Vegas for the win. WCSF International Championship * Dylan Kyle d/ Kaiser Cavanah © ** Kyle pins Cavanah with the 450 Splash Elbow Drop to win the title. Battlefield Semifinal: * Shane Evans d/ Vincent Viazon ** Viazon was attacked prior to the match in the locker room by Trinity. WCSF Tag Team Championship * Supreme Thunder © d/ South American Syndicate ** With Flashinjured, Omega fights alone and manages to pull out the win. Battlefield Semifinal: * Desmond Frazier d/ Amos Hess ** Frazier wins with the Unbreakable. WCSF Womens Championship Submission Match * Jenah Rose © d/ Nicola Manson ** Rose makes Manson submit to the Final Heartbreak. Battlefield Final: * Desmond Frazier d/ Shane Evans ** Frazier wins after 2 Unbreakables, and Evans gives up to the Flawless Full Nelson. WCSF World Championship * Mark Thomas © d/ Delroy Andrews ** Thomas wins after a Grand Slam. Category:PPV